rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Description Quests are objectives given to the player by NPCs. There is a multitude of quests in Rouge Lineage which are very different from one other. Typically doing a quest will reward you in some way. Rem training requires doing a handful of orderly quests in Gaia. 'List of Quests' Orderly Quests * Turnip Quest ** In Alana, Talk to the man who wants a turnip, then go to Flowerlight town, buy a turnip and return to Alana to give it to him. This quest is repeatable after 1 hour (1 Day). * Ice Protection Potion Quest ''' ** Talk to the guard at the tundra gate in Oresfall, make an Ice Protection for him and then give it to him after. This quest is repeatable after 1 hour (1 Day). * '''Sanctuary Scroom Quest ** Find Southern Sanctuary. Talk to the person near the table and tell her Scrooms are involved in making Tespian Elixirs. * Flowerlight Flower Delivery Quest ' ** Talk to the man in Sky Castle. After receiving the quest, go to Flowerlight Town and talk to the Innkeeper. * '''Homeless Man Quest ' ** Talk to the homeless man in Oresfall and give 1 Silver. * '''Liquid Wisdom Potion Quest ** Talk to the man in Central Sanctuary that wants a Liquid Wisdom. Make a Liquid Wisdom and give it to him to complete the quest. * Sigil Helmet Quest ''' ** Find Castle Sanctuary in the Tundra. Get a Howler Fang and present it to Draug. (person near the entrance) Talk to Kyley (girl near the grass beds) and receive Kyley's Promise from her. Find the statue and put the flower there. Go back to Kyley to get your Sigil Helmet and complete the quest. * '''Idol of the Forgotten Quest ** Talk to the person infront of the house in Oresfall and buy his Idol (This doesn't give any orderly). * Wooden Chair Quest ** Talk to Galis at the Isle of Eth. He requests you to gather materials for a wooden chair. Once you return, you have the choice to receive the Wooden Chair item or 40 silver. Chaotic or Orderly Quests * Toilet Hand Quest ''' ** Find Flowerlight Town. Find a house that has a toilet in it. Talk to the girl in the 1st floor first, then talk to the hand. After that, talk to the girl again and she will give you a love letter. Give the hand the love letter for Order, or give the hand a Cursed Tag for Chaos. * '''Sick Girl Quest ** Find the sick girl in Oresfall. You can either, give her a Health potion for Order, or give the girl a Switch Witch for Chaos * Reynauld Quest ** Find Reynauld in the Tundra and take the dagger from him. Giving him a Health Potion will give you more Order. After that, if you Give the dagger to Hespe at the Tower On the Wall, it will give you Order. Giving the dagger to Nero at Alana, will give you Chaos. You have to be atleast a Super Class to Get this Quest and if your not a Super Class, he'll say "Go find someone strong" or something like that * Sky Castle Sky Gazing Quest ** Find the girl who is gazing at the sky. Say "Sure" for Order, Say "No, sorry." for Chaos. * Sky Castle Painting Quest ** Find the person near the painting "The Starry Night". Say "Yes" for Order, Say "No" for Chaos.